rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shadomega7569/Tower of Oblitus
Tower of Oblitus is a small project I've been working on for a while on and off as I worry that what I make won't be good enough therefore discouraging me for a while not to work on it, now I plan to try to work on this as much as I can while I have large gaps of free time before and after my job. I am working on this all by myself and hope that one of these updates will draw some attention to someone offering a helping hand in graphics and/or sound. The thought of this game taking off and become appealing to a fan base is what really drives me to keep going on this, time and time again I've tried to find my key point on what type of game to create and after various projects I find myself more fond of doing Fantasy RPGs as things are limitless to what the story can be. Horror genre on the other hand would fall into my second most fond style cause it opens the door to you to make something suspenseful that'll stick in players minds to say "yeah remember that one room" but the projects never took off as quick as Tower of Oblitus did, the only horror genre project I'm doing is The Awekening which isn't even 100% original on my part as this project was that of youtube user William TheUnproPro who in a sense inspired me to keep going on with RPG Maker projects and to actually get one out there and that games can be created just fine with the RTP Plot Not too long ago a great war between three kingdoms of power and the Necromancer Dirais waged on until one day the Kingdom of Refillton and Nyrl united together with their finest warriors and vanquished Dirais. Once defeated the battle grounds slowly were forgotten as if to be erased from the memories of those who looked upon the wasteland. All was at peace until many girls of royal blood started disappearing, no one knew where they went or when they vanished. From each Kingdom a girls of the royal family turned up missing except for one, Aerika of Refillton searched out for her missing sister Lynia until her search brought her to the mysterious tower of which no one saw. Join Aerika on her quest to rescue Lynia while dealing with various puzzles, traps, and characters. Will you be able to save the ones close to you, or will you die trying? These are the questions you should ask yourself with various game changing dialogue and actions that'll change the game in both story and difficulty. Various gameplay features such as field encounter, Item Exchange, and multiple endings are different key points that makes this stick out from the average Role Playing Game. Development Stages The Making of ''Tower Game'' Upon making this project it was originally supposed to be one giant puzzler called Tower Game but then it hit me that just going up a tower and doing puzzles on each floor just wouldn't be enough without some challenge to it so I added enemies and after the enemies were added I just at random pulled the story out of nowhere and after some time of building this back in mid 2014 the story just started to fall into place with the events and the story with each character you meet having their own reasons to why they're in the tower and all is being tied into the same goal for most characters and seeing how the theme of the game involves with the tower not being remembered as if to be forgotten and thanks to google translate Oblitus was chosen for the title name. The Story and Features During early phases of the games the story was just going to be fixed to follow only Aerika but later was changed as it wouldn't make sense to get new party members if they didn't have a good enough reason to be in the tower so that's when I added in Zilian as he too had the same reason to be there with Aerika making him an ally that can relate to Aerikas troubles. As of recently the whole main story plot was just set in stone to why the people went missing did and why the tower exists and can only be seen by a select few. *''Field encounters'' These were added to prevent that randomness that nearly all RPGs do these days, some say it'll make the game too easy when in fact it can make the game harder or even impossible if you skip all battles which is why I added the next feature into the game. *''Level Gates'' These nifty blockades require the player to level up to a set level in order to pass through. Example is the door on floor 5 will only open if you hold an item called a level Orb which can only be picked up if a certain character meets a certain level, Aerika was the only character in mind at the time so the first orb requires Aerikas level to be 6 or higher to be picked up therefore limiting the player to certain areas and forcing them to grind up in order to survive the next area. I will not be continuing these blockades on the main path as it'll make the game seem a little too on the rail and would want the player to just continue without worry when I think the player should simply learn from their mistakes. *''Item Exchanges'' The big feature I had in mind at the time was the Draw Chance feature which allows players to redeem a key item called a joker card to get one of many stat boosting cards of which joker cards can be found in chests or bought from certain shops. I was aware that giving players the ability to buy joker cards means they could spam it over and over again to max out their stats so I made the cards the price of the rare item shops you'd find in games like Final Fantasy III in Eureka where you can buy Shurikens at a very high price. *''Multiple Endings'' I've always been fond of games like Indigo Prophecy and Heavy Rain where your actions will effect how the story plays out and what type of ending you'll get, this is something I wanted to try to do as many RPGs I play don't entirely have different endings with the only exception of Disgaea as far as I remember. Depending on your choices will effect your outcome, could be rewarding for back story at the cost of having no allies or having allies and losing the chance to see a cutscene involving back story for a specific character. Download Demo *Steam Workshop (Early Access) *RMN (Coming Soon) Category:Blog posts